As is known, with some types of fishing, such as in casting a fishing line into a body of water, it is frequently desirable to be able to position a hook on the line at a certain level above the bottom. Various types of floats have been known which can be secured onto a fishing line at predetermined locations so that when cast into the water, the float will support the hook above the bottom.
Floats which have been used are of the set-type or of the slip-type. The set-type of float is one which is usually fixed to a fishing line for use at shallow depths. One known set-type float has a body provided with a spring biased hook at one or both ends which can be drawn into a recess of the body in order to clamp a fishing line between the hook and body of the float. Other known set-type floats are of similar construction. In each case, the float is fixed to the line and is not intended to move during use. However, these floats usually have a short useful life due to corrosion or breakage of the moving parts. Further, these floats require complex manufacturing and assembling techniques.
It is impractical for a set float to be used at depths of 10 feet or 15 feet, since it would be virtually impossible to cast with a standard spinning pole. Thus, a slip float must be used.
Slip-type floats are generally formed on a float body with a central bore. The fishing line is first threaded through the float body and then one or more hooks and a sinker are applied to the end of the line. During use, a slip foat is able to slide along the fishing line until abutting a loop knot in the line which acts as a stop past which the float will not pass. In the event that the float requires removal, the line is usually cut at a point above the usual tackle and a rethreading of a new float made on the line.
In some cases, small plastic floats have been threaded onto fishing lines to act as slip floats. However, when dirt becomes entrained within the floats, the floats jam on the fishing line causing the hook to be positioned at a shallower depth than intended.
Known floats which can be removed from a line include a float made of two parts hinged together to sandwich a fishing line between the parts when closed. Other floats have been made of two pieces which can dove-tail together in a slide fit relation to clamp onto a line.
Certain stick floats are known that include a spring that extends over a slotted side opening that receives a section of line. The spring, however, abraides the line and frequently is caught in the side slot.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved line tie.